


Operation: The Sky May Cry

by Lizardforce



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Angry Thatcher, Everything Will Be Updated As I Go, Jealous Frost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardforce/pseuds/Lizardforce
Summary: Yet another batch of Operators... What could go wrong?





	Operation: The Sky May Cry

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I'd like everyone who will be reading this work to please read this post if you are a follower on my Tumblr: https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/post/180913356456/thanks-tumblr
> 
> *LOUD SCREECHING*
> 
> I KNOW I'M LATE. ASJDKFJAL. THIS IS OKAY. THIS IS FINE. I AM FINE.
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ << Follow me for updates!  
> (Requests are currently closed!)  
> http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5bb91ffbe4b064885fea4a97 << Vote on my 50 Tumblr Follower Special!

It’s been a few days since the two new additions to Team Rainbow were brought in. The pair were quick to settle in and make new friends. Six was impressed with her Elite Operators’ aide to the newbies. She was so impressed that she even allowed Frost to become one, she put Frost in charge of showing them around the base, while putting her own little twists on what happened in what room. The latter of it pertained to intercourse or the usual prank by the hands of Kapkan and Bandit. Maverick remembered every little detail in Frost’s tour and the stories, while Clash didn’t pay as much attention to the silly stories, but more to where everything was.

“Six informed me that you will be staying in your respective rooms. Erik you’ll be roomed with the FBI and Navy Seals. Morowa you’ll room with the SAS, since we are closer to their room, I’ll show you there so you can unpack your belongings.” She smiled warmly at her, Clash responded with a nod. Maverick was looking around at his surroundings, as Frost wasn’t talking to him so he felt the need to take some time to observe.

When Frost said the SAS quarters were close, Clash and Maverick weren’t expecting it to be less than ten feet away. Frost opened the door, barging in boisterously. Smoke gave her a look, he was on his bunk reading. Thatcher was standing around, that is until he heard the door open suddenly. Before Frost could begin her little spiel on the room, Thatcher interjected and began yelling. “Listen you fucking canuck, you knock first. Being an Elite Operator doesn’t mean you get to walk all over us, especially me.” Thatcher sighed after releasing some of his anger out. “Consider this your first warning… But I can take Morowa off your hands.” Frost didn’t say anything, although she looked embarrassed and livid.

Maverick and Frost left the quarters. “He seems friendly…” Maverick pointed out once the door shut. Frost clenched her fists. “Thatcher became an Elite operator recently, and he’s the oldest one in the base… He thinks he can just boss everyone around.” Maverick knew she had more to say, he didn’t push her. “So, where am I staying? On the floor?” He hoped the little joke would lighten the mood despite his bland tone, and it did. “Oh! Sorry… Follow me.”

This walk was much longer than the walk to the Brits’ room. When Frost opened the door, Maverick was somewhat shocked that this room was empty. Frost explained before he could open his mouth.

“They don’t really like to stay cooped up like everyone else all day. You’ll find them scattered around everywhere. The Canteen, the shooting range, the workshop… I could go on and on, honestly.” She let Erik go inside the room, leaning against the doorframe. She even stole a few glances to him, as he wasn’t facing her. He set his bag down onto a chair, then turned to Frost.

“I’d like to see the firing range.” His voice ripped Frost out of her dream world. “Oh, of course, just follow me.”

 

Maverick was surprised by the size of both the indoor and outdoor ranges. When he was looking around, he got to meet a few of his CTU mates. Blackbeard greeted him with a hug that was too tight for his comfort, Ash greeted him with a polite handshake and a warm smile. He also met a few of the other members of Rainbow, some a little too chummy. Frost, slightly irritated, showed him out the way they came to the room that was connected to the hallway and the range. “This is where all of our weapons are stored, that is, guns that are safe to shoot on the range and in the base. I believe we got your’s a few days before you and Clash arrived!” The racks were nicely place and labeled for each group, defenders and attackers, then by CTU, then by each Operator. Clean… Maverick suppressed a smile. When he turned to Frost to ask her to show him somewhere else, he raised a brow. She was fidgeting and looked annoyed. “Am I boring you, Tina?” His voice was monotonous as always. “Huh? No-no!” She looked at with a panicked face, he noticed a blush spread across her face. “Hm, okay.” He turned around to look at the guns again.

“Would you like me to show you around some more?”

“No, you can show me back to my room. I’m going to unpack my things. You can come back and check on me in maybe 30 minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> *wheeze*
> 
> Okay. I'm not sure who to ship Clash with... I need some help. :( You guys are better with your F/F pairings than I am, okay?
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ << Follow me for updates!  
> (Requests are currently closed!)  
> http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5bb91ffbe4b064885fea4a97 << Vote on my 50 Tumblr Follower Special!


End file.
